


Early Morning

by Anonymous



Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur being a baby like always, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, I love yous, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur wakes up with Gilbert in his bed, on an early snowy morning. Gilbert keeps Arthur warm.





	Early Morning

Arthur woke up with a shiver, the cold of his room seeping through his bedsheets and chilling him down to his naked skin. He grumbled, pulling the blanket up higher, trying to preserve his own heat. That’s when the bed shifted, and an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling his body against a solid chest. 

“ _ Guten Morgen..”  _ Gilbert’s voice was quiet and groggy with sleep, and Arthur could only mumble in response. Gilbert's heat seeped into him, and like a heat-seeking leech, he turned and nosed his way under Gilbert’s chin.

“‘m cold,” Arthur muttered, not bothering to open his eyes to look up at the other. Knowing them, they’d be asleep in another twenty minutes anyways. Or at least, they’d spend the next few hours curled up together. 

“It’s snowing outside.” 

“Mm, is it?” 

Gilbert nodded, tracing small circles in Arthur’s back with a nail. The soft touch made him sigh softly, pressing a kiss to the center of Gilbert’s chest. 

“I’m cold…” Arthur repeated, his voice drawn out into a whine. Finally, he blinked his bleary eyes open when Gilbert rolled them over, the taller man’s weight pressing down on him enough to make him groan in protest. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up.” Prussia’s lips were against his neck, gently kissing and biting him, making him shudder. His legs spread, allowing the other to get more comfortable on top of him. 

“That’s the lamest one-liner you’ve ever given me.” 

“Well, I’m gonna fuck you one-liner or not. I thought it was cute.” 

Arthur wrinkled his nose, tilting his head back. His eyes focused on the canopy of his bed, the patterns and colors blurring together. Yes, him and Gilbert had slept together many times. Last night included. But the words..They felt strange. It made him feel like a piece of meat, in a way he hadn’t really felt before. Usually, he would have liked feeling like that. But this was..

“Don’t say that.” He muttered just as Gilbert’s tongue slid over his nipple. 

“Hm?” 

“Say that you’re gonna...you know... _ fuck  _ me. It’s so vulgar.” 

“I’m sorry, your highness. Would you prefer  _ make love?”  _

Arthur had the sensibility to know when he was being mocked. His face flared up, and head tilted to the side, the wood paneling of his door suddenly looking extremely interesting. 

“Shut up.” 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist.” 

Arthur sighed, words getting caught in his throat. It was even getting harder to retort properly, thoughts getting trapped in his brain. Gilbert seemed to notice, peppering kisses along the curve of his neck and running his hands down the other’s sides. 

“I’m sorry. I’m going to make love to you, shitty pick-up line or not.” 

“That’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever said.” 

Gilbert snicked, reaching over onto the nightstand to fetch the bottle of lube from the night before. They both knew Arthur was probably stretched enough from the night before, but there was no such thing as too much lube. Gilbert’s fingers slid in easily, the cold liquid making the Englishman shiver once more. But it warmed up quickly as the other slid his fingers in and out of him. He sighed at the slight pleasure, but his hips wiggled, still wanting more. 

“I want you..” He muttered, watching Gilbert before the platinum blond looked up at him, making coy eye contact. The smirk that developed on his face was absolutely devilish. 

“You’re gonna make me blush, Chickadee.”

“Don’t stroke your ego too much.”

The weight on the bed shifted again, Gilbert hovering over him. A soft kiss was planted on his forehead, and Arthur’s hands traveled up, holding onto his shoulders. 

Arthur shuddered when Gilbert finally pushed in, finding home inside of him. Yes, sleeping around was fine, but there was nothing like the familiarity of the Prussian. The way his muscles moved when he thrusted, or the words he’d mumble into Arthur’s ear. 

Arthur ran his hands down the other’s back, feeling those taught muscles like a spring over him. He pressed his forehead into his shoulder just as he began to move, sliding in and out inside of him, sending slow friction, and pleasure riding up and down his body. His thighs clenched against the other’s hips, moving along with each push into his body. 

“Tell me I’m pretty..” He mumbled, something coming over him- the pleasure fogging his brain. His response was a gentle bite to his earlobe, followed by him sucking on it and making him squirm. “

“You’re so pretty, Chickadee..” Gilbert whispered, making Arthur whimper and press upwards, into both the hold on him and the cock plunging into him. “So, so pretty…” 

“Tell...Say you want me..” His voice and breath was getting heavy, his orgasm approaching with every slide against his prostate, every thrust that drove him home. 

“I want you. I always want you,  _ du bist meine kleiner Vogel.. _ ” Gilbert’s hands drove upwards, gripping his own and pressing them above his head. The Prussian raised his own head, kissing Arthur quickly and leaning their foreheads together. The eye contact quickly became too much, Arthur closing his eyes despite how much he wanted to look at Gilbert when they came. 

“Tell me-” Arthur’s words were caught up in a gasp, back arching slightly in pleasure.

“I love you,  _ Ich liebe dich.. _ I love you,  _ Arthur…”  _ Gilbert came with a muted moan, kissing Arthur again and holding onto his hands tighter. Arthur was already cumming, had began when Gilbert finished his sentence for him. He was gasping into the kiss, his cum splattering between their two bodies.

They both panted, trying to catch their breath together. After a moment, Gilbert pulled out, dropping to the bed next to him. As soon as Arthur could come down and the post-orgasm clarity hit him, his face burned in embarrassment. Yes, Gilbert and him had done more humiliating things, things that put him in worse positions than being told he was loved (God forbid), but nothing was more vulnerable than...He covered his face. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” 

Arthur groaned in response, his face getting warm under his hands. 

“Is it ‘cause I told you I love you?” 

“...Shut up...” He mumbled, letting out a sound like a whimper. Oh, how much he wanted to run off and hide in that very moment. 

“I do love you.” 

“Shut up!” He whined louder, rolling over to show his back to Gilbert. Gilbert just laughed, pulling him back in and kissing along his neck. 

“Say it back. Say you love me.” 

“I’m gonna fucking strangle you if you keep this up!” Arthur pulled the pillow from under his head, whacking Gilbert over the face with it. Once more, the man laughed, wrapping his arms around him and roughly pulling him in for a few more kisses. 

“Say it!” 

“You’re such a fucking--”

“You looovvveee me.”

“Fuck off!” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time Gil says "i love you" to Arthur's face....I imagine they've said it over text and phone calls but face-to-face hits different  
also I didn't proofread this sorry if it SUCKS


End file.
